Maren Nicholas
Maren Nicholas is a professional calligraphy writer. During the season one episode, Family Ties on , she wrote and designed the "On Loan" placement cards from The Gilbert Family and designed The Founding Families registry photograph for the Founders' Party and Heritage Display. Biography Dreamweaver Calligraphy is owned and operated by Maren Nicholas. Maren started doing calligraphy as a hobby when she was 13 years old and had her first paying job at the age of 14. She attended Russell Sage College in Troy, New York where she was an art major. At this all-female college, she used her calligraphy to design a wide variety of programs, menus, name tags and even the cover of her college yearbook. After graduation, she did the calligraphy on many of her friends wedding invitations as a gift to them. It was while she was working at Party City and selling wedding invitations on a regular basis that she was first approached about getting paid to address a bride's invitations. After this, she learned about how to get a website, take a credit card, register a domain name, etc., and started Dreamweaver Calligraphy as her home-based business after the birth of her first son in 2001. Since that time, she has been commissioned to do calligraphy on a wide variety of projects, not just wedding invitations ~ she has done award ceremony presentations for Coca-Cola and Turner Broadcasting, personalized everything from baseballs to liquor bottles to life preservers, designed a hand-written party invitation for Oprah Winfrey and had her calligraphy appear on the hit television series, "The Vampire Diaries." On a more personal note, Maren and her husband, Michael, have been married for almost 10 years. The two of them had a completely over-the-top Mardi Gras inspired wedding, so she is able to support and encourage brides who tend to go "all out" on planning their weddings. They have two sons who are actively involved in Cub Scouts and taekwondo. Maren participates in both of these activities, as well as PTA and a number of other charitable organizations in the metro-Atlanta area. She addicted to her spin class, Facebook and the Buffalo Bills. She is highly creative, organized and loves a good "theme" when planning an event. http://www.dreamweavercalligraphy.com/aboutme.html kt7qw5fo.jpg r14jwbqi.jpg Trivia * She also designs Wedding Invitations * When she was hired for the job on , she said "Dreamweaver Calligraphy was commissioned to create a series of calligraphy "props" used in the hit television series, "The Vampire Diaries". The first thing I was asked to do was to submit 5 samples signatures for the two vampire brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They had to look like how I thought two young men might sign their names in the 1600's. Once the production company decided on which two signatures they liked best, I got to work on the Founding Fathers First Annual celebration document. Not only did I do all of the traditional, Old English calligraphy at the top of the document but I also had to make up all of the individual signatures on the document itself. In addition to this, I created the place cards used around the house at the Founder's Day party where artifacts from the founding families were on display. Please feel free to look through the pictures below, both of the artwork itself and its design process as well as some of the photos I took when I got to tour behind the scenes of the show!" Notes and References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Crew